Forever You and Me
by numbheart26
Summary: 'It's better to let her go, especially now that she's gone…for real.' Len thought as he stared blankly at the wedding invitation of his beloved Kahoko and the green haired trumpetist, Kazuki.. Is it really for real? LENxKAHOKO
1. Flashback

**HI~ welcome to my first fanfiction ever.! Okay.. I cannot assure you that you'll like this but please do! :P I enjoyed writing this so I'm hoping that you'll enjoy reading this too! :D**

* * *

**Dramatic Comedy**

**Chapter 1: Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Sitting in a dark corner of his room, tears falling rapidly down his soft, pale cheeks, a broken stringed violin on his left side and a picture of a girl on his right, is the weirdest scenario to be seen inside a plain, mysterious violinist's room, but is actually coming true. All his life, he never thought that he'll become like this just because of a red haired girl.

_No way._

He said to himself holding a crumpled paper, wet by his own tears, a letter, perhaps, from the reason of this mournful moment.

_I'll wait for you. I love you..._

As he read it over and over again, his tears began to fall faster, sighs grew deeper and sadness abounded stronger. Over and over again, flashbacks from seven years ago seem to keep calling out his name.

* * *

~~FLASHBACK~~

"Do you really have to leave?" asked the green haired trumpetist upon entering the room.

No one replied. Everyone is silent upon Len Tsukimori's announcement. After years of knowing and performing with each other it is not deniable that all of them became close friends. Everyone shares about their what's ups and downs, except Len. He stays with them, but he's not as open as everyone else. He's but a mysterious, good looking violinist that only exists for music and the red haired girl, Kahoko Hino. He's not expressive. But in some ways, everyone could notice the bond between the two of them.

It had been quite a moment of silence until, by instinct, everyone left the room, except the two violinists. When everyone was gone, silence and awkwardness polluted the room. Both the violinists do not have the guts to start a conversation and neither of them wants to leave the room.

"I will be leaving tomorrow." said Len while looking out the window.

It's raining hard, seems like the weather accompanies them in their sad moment of parting. Kahoko sighed slowly opening her violin case. She pulled out a folded piece of paper from the place where she hides the cleaning cloth for her violin. With care, she opened the paper and tried to review what is written in it. She sighed again, closing her eyes.

"I will be gone for ten years." he said, frowning to the idea that he is the one starting this sad conversation.

Kahoko stood up and walked straightly towards him. She looked at him sadly, but didn't say anything more. She faced him; he faced her, both of them looking directly towards each other. Eye to eye, they saw the sadness written deep inside their selves.

"I'll be missing you… _terribly_" she said with a forced smile on her face.

Slowly, her hand reached for Len's, holding the piece of paper, which she spent the whole night writing for. Upon feeling the soft touch of Kahoko's hand, without thinking, Len hugged her, feeling his body against her. A shock of electricity moved around their body. It's feels weird. But it feels comfortable.

~~END OF FLASHBAK~~

* * *

Len leaned on the wall while staring at the ceiling in his room. He has been wondering what's wrong with him. It wasn't like him to do nothing. But he's tired. Tired of playing the violin for nothing. For nothing…he played for his parents' expectations all his life that made him go to other country and be parted with his friends.

Len shook his head.

That has already become a pointless excuse. He played for _her_ now. The one person who always occupied his mind. The only person who was able to make him a mess, to make his mind a mess. The only person aside from his family who he has learned to be with, in a comfortable manner…

Kahoko…

His Kahoko…

Len sighed. No, she is not. She will never be. After he left her for seven years. With no communication at all, it's impossible. Suddenly, a vision of Kazuki and Kahoko, having fun together, appeared in his mind. Len squinted his eyes harder. And realized she never laughed like that with him. When they're together, she's always stiff.

_If he'll not take care of her, I'll kill him._

Len said to himself, making his tears fall down again like razorblades.

* * *

**~~End Of CHapter 1~~**

* * *

**THERE! hope you like it!**

**and REVIEWS ARE NOT FORBIDDEN! feel free to say what you want..^^**

**UPNEXT: chapter 2...**


	2. Wedding?

**CHAPTER 2**

**''WEDDING.?''  
**

* * *

''Where are they?''

Kahoko asked herself, slightly annoyed for the fact that she's been waiting for about an hour already. As the red headed violinist sat alone, her frustrations seem to bid her goodbye as she heard a sweet tune of violin strings singing from a non-distant place. The melody was so soft that she found herself following where it comes from.

Behind an old sakura tree, she saw the blue haired violinist that owns the looks of someone she loved. As she comes closer and closer, the sweet tune of Pachelbel's composition filled her ears. She got hooked up by the engaging melody and the sight of the good looking man, that she didn't noticed that he already stopped and was currently staring at the astonished look of the co-violinist's face.

They stared at each other, eyes going through one another. By instinct, both of them moved closely towards each other. The guy held the girl's hand, causing electric shocks from the hand to every part of the body.

_Ba-dump Ba-dump_

Their heart beat faster and faster as they face each other, hand in hand. Kahoko stared at the violinist's lips as he murmured the words she really wanna hear…

''I lov—''

_Kringggggggggg!_

Kahoko irritably woke up by the sound of her alarm clock. Her day started with a deep, sad sigh.

_It was a dream after all._

She regretfully thought, as she stood up and readied herself for today's wedding preparations.

_Wedding…_

She sighed as she reflected on the weird plan of her comrades. But what's weirder is that she agreed ands acknowledge the plan, hoping that _he_ would bite into it. But what if _he _does not? That she does not know.

Her day went on. She joined her friends in preparing, and fitted a blue wedding gown. She's with them, physically, but is mentally absent. All day long, she's been thinking about the what-ifs of the outcome of their plan. What if, _he_ does not like her the same way as before? What if _he _won't come at the wedding at all? Kahoko sighed as she walks along her senpais.

''How are we going to give this to Tsukimori-kun?''

Shimizu Keiichi asked in a very calm and soothing voice, holding a blue box on his left. At the mere sound of _his_ name, Kahoko, came back to reality. She looked around consciously to observe what's on and hop on the topic.

''Leave it to me.''

Azuma replied, throwing out a relaxing smile that could make anyone assure that he knows what to do.

_As expected from Azuma-kun._

Kahoko thought.

Azuma is the one who thought of the whole plan, the wedding. Thus, he is the one doing the over all preparations, including the project of making Tsukimori return to Japan. Therefore, he is the one to blame if everything else fails.

As Kahoko continued to wander her eyes around each of her companions, she noticed a slight glimpse of sadness upon Kazuki's smiling face. She wanted to ask him what's wrong but decided not to because it might break out the fun among her other cohorts. She kept it all herself.

_Brr… Brrr_

Not even eating any single bite of food since yesterday, Len lamely reached out for his hone beside his baggage and unwillfully read the message:

FROM: Yunoki Azuma

SUBJECT: Oi

TEXT: We're here in your house.

We've got something for you.

Len punt down his phone, as if not interested on whatever Azuma have for him. _Wait._ Len shooked his head as he grabbed his hone once again and read the message.

_WE_'_ve got something for you._

_We? _ Len thought brightening u a little as he think that _she _must be with them. Len immediately stood up. Though he looked a little bit worned out from all the crying and regrets last night, he immediately went out his room and directed towards the living room hoing and wishing that he could see _her_ smile one more.

As he went closer to the living room, he composed himself and put on his normal mysteriously cool mask. Len gulped as he saw a silhouette of someone with a long hair. Could it be _her?_ He rearranged himself as he went closer and closer at the shadow.

''Morning! ''

To Len's surprise, and disappointment, it is not _her _but the blue haired flute player. Len looked around. His hopes of seeing _her_ again still live because of the word 'WE', but found no one else around.

''Where are they? ''

A slightly annoyed Tsukimori asked as he face Yunoki with a serious mask.

''Huh? Ah, they're not with me. ''

Azuma replied wearing a peculiar smile on his face as he confusedly think of why Len Tsukimori, the unsocial violin player would bother to ask where the others are.

Len didn't say anything. He got upset by the fact that built high hopes for him to see _her_ again but ended up regretting, as always. Azuma, confused by Len's silence and obvious paint of disappointment on his face, smiled calmly at him.

''We're with each other a while ago but since we all have busy schedules today, I decided to go on my own, leaving Shimizu-kun with Fuyuumi-san and Hihara-kun with Hino-chan''

''As if I care. ''

Len replied in a daunting tone. By the mere sound of Kahoko's name made his day but the fact that she's with that green haired trumpetist, again, destroyed it more. Len let out a deep sigh, making Azuma put out a slight giggle by the thought of knowing what Len is currently thinking.

''Anyway, I've come to give you this. ''

Azuma said, handing a formally decorated blue box onto Len's soft hands.

''Please wear that on the wedding tomorrow.'' He added.

Len saw that he said something more but didn't understand anything about it because of the word '_wedding_', which he would definitely wanted to burry.

Len went back to his cold room and sat on his comfortable chair. He looked at the ceiling holding the box that Azuma gave him. He does not know what he will do. He could feel his chest hurt…terribly. He wanted to cry but let no tear fall down from his eyes. He opened the box, held a pair of scissors and stared blankly at the blue tuxedo beautifully folded with care.

_She_'_ll be gone, for real, tomorrow…_

Len sighed. Sadly took out the suit from the box, held more tightly upon the scissors and stared deeply unto it.

* * *

**~end of chapter 2~

* * *

**

**YEY! here comes the chapter 2! aww.. please review! I'll really really appreciate it if you do! . :***

**UPNEXT: chapter 3..^^**


	3. together always

**Chapter 3**

**Together Always

* * *

**

_1 hour and 30 minutes until the wedding…_

''Well then, today is the day!''

said the happy-going trumpetist to Kahoko, who was currently preparing herself for the upcoming event.

Though Kazuki's smile seems to be wide enough to make someone believe that he is happy, Kahoko, with her curios eyes could sense the sadness hidden behind those cute smiles. She stared at the trumpetist, unintentionally making him feel a bit touch of awkwardness about it.

''W-What's wrong?'' Kazuki asked having a faint blush on his soft cheeks.

''Nothing.'' Kahoko replied, not taking off her eyes from Kazuki's.

She wanted to open up the topic why he seem to be sad, but do not have any idea how. Besides, she does not want to fill the room with awkwardness and sadness.

''Today should be your best day. But I'm a bit sad though.'' said Kazuki returning the weird gaze upon Kahoko.

Kahoko was shocked, slightly relieved, now that she doesn't have any more problem on pushing out the topic. But that only made her more curious why.

''Huh? '' Kahoko said.

''You already know why…''Kazuki replied, pouting.

''No, I don't''

''Yes, you do!''

''Nope.'' Kahoko teasingly replied.

She seems to enjoy the thought that Kazuki is being annoyed by her, which is obviously a very unusual scene. Kahoko is smiling now, making the trumpetist frown.

''I'm serious. ''

''I am too, seriously.''

The smile on the red haired girl faded as she saw the very rare serious mask on his best friend's face. Silence filled the room for a slight moment until an unexpected action overcame the two of them. Kazuki grabbed Kahoko's hand and pulled it towards him making her lean forward to the warm body of the trumpetist. Kazuki wrapped his arms around Kahoko, giving her a chilly feeling all around her body. Kahoko was shocked by her companion's sudden action that made her become mute as what she wanted to say. Kazuki wrapped his arms around her tighter, while uttering five little words…

''I like you, darn it.''

Little by little, tears started to fall down from Kazuki's eyes. Kahoko cannot speak nor have any idea what to say. She likes him, but only as a friend. Kahoko, hugged him back, slowly.

''S-Sorry…'' she said.

Just one word. One word, that means the world for Kazuki. He knew this would be her reply but it still breaks his heart out. He hugged her tighter.

''Please let me stay like this until he takes you…''

Kazuki showed a slight smile. They closed their eyes, feeling the warm presence of each other. Kahoko could feel the fast beat of his heart. She felt bad for the thought of hurting the feelings of her best friend, the one who took care of her for seven years of Tsukimori's absence. The awkwardness of being together, part by part, with each other seems to go away as they stay there for seconds, maybe minutes.

''Tell me whenever that bastard mistreats you so I could finally kill him, Mrs. Tsukimori-chan…''

* * *

_1 hour before the wedding…_

_Today you_'_ll be gone for real._

Len thought as he held a crumpled photograph of his former girl.

_Former._

To Len's current situation, that term appears to suit well.

Len looked outside the window. The weather is fine, and he hates it. Why can't the weather cooperate this time? To his desperation, he spent the whole night praying and hoping that rain will help him stop the wedding. But that seemed to fail. Instead of rained, an irritably fine weather approached. He frowned, thinking how foolish he was for thinking such a childish strategy. He wanted to sleep this day off but only saw the ripped tuxedo and a crumpled wedding invitation resting in his bed. He went closer towards it and stared at what his frustrations, sadness and grief made him do. He smirked a little, making fun of himself. What had he been doing? That, he does not know.

He laid on his bed, in between the shredded tuxedo and the hihara-hino wedding invitation, closing his eyes and tried to reminisce on his memories with _her_ that he thought would be just a weird tale of his greatest regrets.

* * *

_45 minutes before the wedding_

Azuma Yunoki, after busying himself in the over-all preparations for the wedding, sat down in front of a mirror, brushing his long hair. He smiled, thinking how great or perfect their plan is. He is peacefully arranging himself for the wedding until an unexpected visitor came.

''A-Azuma-kun…''

A cute clarinet player slightly banged the door, with a little shocked expression on his face; he asked curiously what was wrong. He stared deeply at the sad-looking girl in blue dress. Fuyuumi is covering her face with her hands, but Azuma could smell of sadness. She's not weeping, nor crying. But why? Azuma waited for her answer but found nothing. He stood up and walked closer towards her. With every hint of gentleness, he reached for her hand hands that were covering her face and slowly took it off. As he did, a small phase of laughter took over the silence in the room.

''Please help…'' Fuyuumi said, blushing as she reveals one of her weaknesses.

''You did that? '' Azuma asked, trying his best to not to let himself push out a great laugh.

''I-I wanted to look beautiful for Shimizu-kun so I applied make-up and in every minute, I-I didn't notice it but it got thicker and thicker…''

A greatly embarrassed Fuyuumi said. Azuma understood now. He led Fuyuumi sit in front of a mirror and prepared all the materials he would use. He put out a wet cloth and gently washed out the excess cosmetics on Fuyuumi's face.

''You, don't need these to be beautiful. You already look great, naturally. Only a brush of cosmetics and you're perfect. ''

Azuma said, letting an honest smile that could comfort anyone who could see it. Upon seeing and hearing it, Fuyuumi unconsciously replied another smile.

''Thank you…''

She said, closing her eyes, thinking how thankful she is for having such a great and reliable friend like Azuma.

* * *

_The wedding…_

Everyone is smiling happily, waiting for the celebration to start. Everything is prepared well. Everything is tagged as perfect, with the mufti of blue and white, different kinds of flowers flourished the whole area. Little by little, guests started to gather at the well-prepared venue. Everyone prepares for the fated union of the two partners.

* * *

_10 minutes after the stated wedding schedule…_

Everything is ready. The guests are already complete and the bride is already inside the white limousine outside, waiting for the event to start. But one thing's missing, the groom. Everyone involved in the plan started to get nervous. They do not know what to do if _he _would not come. Everyone started to get worried, especially Azuma who is the one who formulated the plan and the one who is to blame when something gets wrong. He is standing in the middle of the entrance, critically thinking of a Plan B.

Kazuki and Tsuchiura were talking, fretfully, about what they should do until someone unexpectedly grabbed their arms and led them inside a car.

''I need your help''

A serious voice of Azuma was heard. As he drive quickly towards the blue-haired violinist's house.

''Why are you here?''

Len asked with a slightly moderate voice. He looked so calm as if he has no problem at all. But deep inside, he's thinking of why they're here when it is already time for the wedding.

_Is it finally cancelled?_

He thought deep down his head. He do not want to bring up a heavy weight of hope but was terribly confused as to what he feels.

Annoyed, Kazuki moved hastily towards Len and lifted him up from his seemingly comfortable seat by pulling Len's shirt towards him. Len could see the frustratedly hurt feeling from Kazuki's eyes.

''Are you really planning to boycott _your _own wedding?''

The green haired trumpetist said in a loud voice, which made him seem to be shouting. The words echoed through Tsukimori's ears… _my wedding?_

_MY…wedding?_

Len was shocked, speechless as Kazuki let him down. He's still confused about it.

_Why were they here? especially Kazuki? Why did he say that it was MY wedding? Why? Could it be…_

Len was still in his deep thoughts. He was so stunned and mystified that it was late when he realized that the three are already preparing him, fixing his hair, face, everything.

''What the hell have you done to this?''

Yunoki voiced out, holding a tattered tuxedo. Len took off his eyes from the suit. He's too embarrassed to admit that he is the one who did it. He just kept his mouth shut. Tsuchiura searched Tsukimori's wardrobe, hoping to find a suit to replace the wasted tuxedo, but found nothing. Len sat quietly, watching them. He knew he had nothing there because he was not able to pack well when he heard the Kazuki-Kahoko wedding while he was in Europe.

Azuma sat down, frustrated. He could not imagine Len would do such a thing. It is already too late to order another suit or to repair the ripped one.

''Oh well…''

* * *

_30 minutes after the stated wedding schedule…_

Kahoko let out a deep sigh as she stood in front of al the waiting guests. She does not know to do. Her groom didn't come, as what she fearfully thought of. She stood there, in the middle of the silence, with small droplets of tears penetrating her eyes. She took out her microphone and slowly, opened her mouth to let the most unbearable words go out…

''S-Sorry to keep you waiting… but my groom-''

''-is here…''

Everyone looked at the back as the cool voice of a blue haired violinist interrupted the bride's announcement. Tsukimori Len walked rapidly among the center isle, wearing a supposed-to-be beautiful blue tuxedo, but was obviously frayed furiously. Regardless if the idea of being extremely humiliated, Len walked gracefully towards his crying bride.

''Are we going to start this or not?''

Len sweetly said, putting his soft warm hands into his girl's face, wiping her fast-flowing tears. The smile and the comforting touch of Tsukimori Len seem to melt Kahoko's heart. She's happy… extremely happy. Kahoko was speechless. She does not know what to say. All she could think of is Len being hers, finally.

''…''

She said staring deeply unto Len's eyes, as it goes closer and closer to hers. Their faces went closer to each other. Their hearts beat fast with rhythm with each other. Until they could feel each other's warm breath…

''Hey! Are we going to start the wedding or not?''

A green haired trumpetist interruptedly said, smiling happily. Len and Kahoko blushingly looked around everyone., their companions, their friends. They looked specifically at each of their comrades, smiling; Azuma, the sole reason of this wonderful plan; Kazuki, the greatest friend one could ever have; Shimizu and Fuyuumi, the love birds of their group; and Tsuchiura, the most trustworthy man. All of them smiled gleefully, as they watch the grand union of two fated hearts…

_Together forever, you and me. I assure you, there will always be a _'we'…

Len thought as he brushed the hair of someone he loved, he loves and will always love.

**~~THE END!~~**

**waa! FINALLY! after like so many years i'm finally able to post this! sorry to keep you waiting! so.. that's it! the story ended.. So did you enjoy it? Did you? Did you? If YES or NO, please review! :D**

**THANKS FOR READING! . 3  
**


End file.
